


paubaya

by miyakeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakeiji/pseuds/miyakeiji
Summary: kung saan nagmo move on na agad si Akaashi kahit na sila pa ni Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	paubaya

"Holy shit, totoo nga! They look like twins!" Kuroo's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. Napailing nalang ako at binaling ang atensyon sa librong hawak 'ko.

It didn't work. Ilang beses 'kong binasa ang isang linya na hanggang ngayon ay ayaw pumasok sa utak 'ko. Pinikit 'ko nang mariin ang mga mata ko nang nagmura ng malutong si Kuroo.

"Damn, look.." he shoves his phone to Kenma and Bokuto, kung saan naroon ang picture ni Suna Rintarou. "O, 'di ba? Tangina.."

"Akaashi." ani Kenma.

I sighed. Alright, I give up. Sinara 'ko ang librong hawak 'ko at tinitigan si Kenma na tinataasan ako ng kilay ngayon.

"Have the both of you talked about this?" umiling ako at umiwas ng tingin.

Talked about what? Wala na kaming dapat pag-usapan dahil alam niya rin naman na alam ko na. Sobrang obvious naman na, e. Tumabi sa akin si Bokuto at niyakap ako.

"I'll kill him." anito na parang kaya niya nga itong gawin. Osamu and I have been dating for seven months, at sa loob ng mga panahon na 'yon ay naging kaibigan na rin nila si Osamu, and we all know how soft-hearted Bokuto is. Hindi niya magagawang saktan si Osamu.

Tumayo si Kuroo at pumamewang, "So, sinasabi mo, pagtapos mo marinig lahat ng 'yon noong gabing 'yon, umuwi lang kayo na parang walang nangyari?"

Ngumuso ako sa sinabi niya.

"Oh, my goodness. Hinayaan mong gawin kang tanga ng harap-harapan?!" pagalit na angil ni Kenma.

Nagmukha nga ba akong tanga noong gabing iyon? Hindi ko na rin alam, e. Bahagya akong natawa nang maalala ko na naman ang nangyari.

It was a week ago when it happened. Sabi ni Osamu ipapakilala niya raw sa akin iyong best friend niya na si Suna kasama iyong boyfriend nito.

"Suna Rintarou nga pala. Nice to finally meet you.."

"Ah. Yes. I heard about you."

When Atsumu saw me the first time, he thought I was him. Tinawag niya akong 'Rin' then quickly apologized, saying that I look like Suna Rintarou, Osamu's best friend.

Sa loob ng pitong buwan na relasyon namin, of course, nababanggit din sa akin ni Osamu si Suna Rintarou. Sometimes, he'll cancel our plans to meet him, saying it's important and urgent. He's his best friend, after all. Just like me to Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo.

"Same here. You have no idea- halos tapalan 'ko na ng tape 'yang bunganga niya kaka-Keiji niya." sabi niya at inirapan si Osamu.

Umurong ang mesa at pakiramdam 'ko ay nagtatadyakan sila sa ilalim ng table. They look so comfortable with each other.

Nginitian 'ko lang sila at hindi pinansin ang namumuong inggit na nararamdaman sa dibdib 'ko.

I remember how I awkwardly sit there in silence, watching them throw each other jokes and faked my laugh when they both laugh at something they said. Para akong outsider. I feel so out of place, and I think nararamdaman din iyon ni Osamu dahil hindi niya mabitawan ang kamay 'ko, which just made me feel bad. Sa loob ng seven months na kasama 'ko siya, never 'ko siya nakita na ganito kasaya. Tapos ngayon, hinahadlangan 'ko pa. I remember how badly I wanted to leave them and go home, pero hindi 'ko ginawa dahil baka mas lalo 'ko pa masira iyong mood nilang dalawa. So I sit there quietly until Suna Rintarou's boyfriend came.

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Suna nang makita ito. He didn't expect his boyfriend to be there, oh, ex-boyfriend na raw pala. He said when his ex-boyfriend went in the bathroom.

"You didn't tell me he'd be here. Osamu, what the fuck?"

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know you broke up. At saka, bakit hindi niya sinabi saakin noong inaya ko siya kagabi?"

"Gago. Kaka-break lang namin kanina."

Nalaglag ang panga ni Osamu "Oh. Sorry.."

Tumawa ako para maibsan ang tensyon, "Uh-" I cleared my throat. "You can leave if you're uncomfortable. Kami na bahala mag-explain sa kanya.."

"No." Osamu firmly said. "Bakit ba kayo naghiwalay? Did he cheat on you? Tell me. Did he hurt you, Rin?" Pumikit ng mariin si Suna at nagsisimula na mamuo ang luha sa mga mata niya.

Hinawakan ko ulit ang kamay ni Osamu na binitawan niya pala kanina. "Babe, I think he's still not ready to-"

"No. It's fine," Suna said coldly. Binitawan ulit ni Osamu ang kamay ko. Gamit ang kamay niyang dapat hawak ko ay pinang pupunas niya ngayon sa mga luha ni Suna. I looked away.

Am I overthinking, or is there something wrong happening in here? But, I didn't say anything and let them talk, or I could tell, almost whispering with each other as if I don't deserve to know what's going on.

They're best friends who grew up together. I'm just his boyfriend, who barely even knows him.

"Why are you acting like you're the one who is hurt?"

Sabay-sabay kaming nag-angat ng tingin sa kababalik lang na ex-boyfriend ni Suna.

"Komori-"

"What? Kayo na ba? Kayo na agad?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" tumayo si Osamu na parang hinahamon ito ng away. Hinawakan ni Suna ang kamay niya para pigilan. Sabay kami ni Komori tinitigan iyon.

_Oh._

_What the hell?_

Humalakhak si Komori at tinitigan ako, "Akaashi, right? Dude, I feel sorry for you. Marami pa namang iba riyan, e. Lesson learned, 'wag sa may best friend-"

Napatayo ako nang sapakin siya ni Osamu, "Anong pinagsasabi mong gago ka?!"

"Oh, hindi mo pa rin sinasabi, Rin?" bahagya itong natawa.

"Noong araw na umamin ka na may gusto ka kay Rin kahit na alam mong kami na no'n. Simula non-" he gritted his teeth "Nag-iba na siya. Alam mo kung bakit?"

"Because he likes you too!" Humalakhak si Komori. "Congrats! You both like each other, pakasal na kayo agad!" anito at tumalikod. Naglakad palabas ng restaurant ng hindi lumilingon pabalik.

Nabalik ako sa reyalidad nang magsalita si Suna, "Sorry.." aniya at lumabas na rin.

Binaling ko ang tingin ko kay Osamu na ibubuka na sana ang bibig para magsalita nang unahan ko siya,

"I want to go home."

Nauna akong umalis at pinabayaan siyang sundan ako pauwi para ihatid.

At ngayon, isang linggo na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin namin iyon pinag-uusapan. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pinapatagal niya pa. Naiintindihan ko naman na, inaantay ko lang na tapusin niya na officially. Sa totoo nga lang, e nag-uumpisa na ako mag move on.

Simula noong gabing iyon ay unti unti na akong dumidistansya kay Osamu. Hindi ko na siya inaaya sa apartment ko. Hindi na ako nag-fi first move. Para maramdaman niya lalo na, ayos lang sa akin.

Ayokong mag-stay siya sa relasyon na 'to dahil lang sa akin. I want him to be happy kahit na hindi ako ang kasama niya.

Kahit na hindi ako maging masaya.


End file.
